Falling for you
by ValkyrieTerror2575
Summary: a story about maximum ride being famous and meeting fang at high school. Maximum ride just so happens to have the most popular boy in the school's attention (fang)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, this is my first time writing a fanfic and I need ideas, so basically, I'm gonna write while you guys are gonna tell me what to write. I really hope that I can write out your ideas into my story. Hope I'll love working with you. ;p**

**From Scar**

Max POV

"Maximum Ride, you need to wake up now!" Screamed my mother

Even now that I'm a dancer, singer, actor, and only 16 i would get to sleep in but no i have to wake up early to go on an interview on the Ellen show. AGHHHHH. Woops, i haven't introduced myself yet, I'm the world famous Maximum Ride, call me anything other than Max and you're the test subject for Gazzy's new stink bomb. I earn't my fame from dancing and further on singing, after that I became an actress as well. I have dirty blond hair and brown eyes with golden spots in them, i Have an athletic body and I'm tan, I mean who can be bothered to put on sunblock nowadays, I absolutely love NRL but no my mum restricts me from it because of the tackling part while I'm just like 'but that's the best part' and then she's just like 'you have to dance, it's your career', and then I'm just like 'screw life'. So you get it. My Meanie of a mum is nagging me about tackling so I pulled out the puppy eyes and let me to only play touch, man she is one tough cookie to crack. My mum's name is Valencia Ride **(sorry don't know how to spell) **, and i don't give a shit about my Jackass of a dad, I have a younger brother named Zephyr but everything calls him Gazzy for reasons truly horrifying. He is actually not much like me since he's meant to be my twin brother, he has blonde hair and bright blue eyes filled with mischief. **(Don't know how he looks like) **.

I am currently going for an interview at the Ellen show because I was homeschooled starting from since I became famous but now I'm going to a high school with jocks and sluts. Gazzy was also homeschooled but now he's going to high school as well, even though he's only one minute younger than me i still call him my baby brother. As me and my brother _'my brother and i' _my creepy voice in my head says, WELL NO ONE CARES STUPID VOICE IN MY HEAD THAT SERIOUSLY IS STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT!

As I was saying, MY BROTHER AND I were getting dressed for the interview, i was wearing skinny light grey jeans and a casual shirt that quotes 'Shakespeare hates your emo poems' **(my shirt actually says that) **and a jacket but not one of those thick ones that would melt me in this weather but one of those thin ones that go all the way down to your thighs and those ones that have no buttons, sorta like a cover up. As i slipped into our limo, yes i said limo now go squeal in another room, as i was saying, Gazzy was wearing a casual jeans and a shirt quoting 'this time it's personal' with a hoodie. AHHH don't you just love it when your bro agrees with what you wear. I love my man cause whenever one of our designers comes to nag us about our clothing he threaten with a big fat fart, and you don't wanna be anywhere near Gazzy when that happens, last time that happened, our house was evacuated for 3 several days and we had to live in the studio.

As the driver sent us to the Ellen show, we exited and went backstage prepping for the interview. "Uhh, just... be yourself Max and Gazzy, I swear if you even think about brining in another bomb you'll find yourself grounded." my mother threatened. As Ellen introduced us and summoned us on stage, we seated ourselves. "Hey kiddos, so this is the famous Maximum Ride is it not?" she beamed at us (from here on **this will be max talking** _this will be Ellen talking_ and this will be Gazzy)

**Call me Max and this is my bro Gazzy**

_Well, we love having you hearing don't we? (yess screams the audience)_

_So I hear that your going back to high school, what are your feelings Gazzy and Max?_

Well I'm psyched, especially cause of the ladies (girls in audience sigh)

**Eww Gazzy, seriously dude**

what!?

**Well i'm pretty excited to finally get away from all the reporters and finally be able to live a normal teenage life for the last few years of school.**

_Wonderful, and may I ask, are you excited to meet any boys?_

**Well ever since i was a toddler, I didn't have many friends as girls and always played sport with boys, so I hope I can make some friends this year but no way in hell will i fall in love, I mean that's just plain cheesy.**

Dude, how can you not want a girlfriend, wait sos i forgot that you were a... umm

**DUDE i'm a girl, and no way am I a lesbian!**

_HAHAHAHAHAHA (Everyone laughing) Well would you like to perform for us today?_

**We would love to.**

Gazzy and I walk up onto the stage as Gazzy's handed a guitar. As gazzy and I sing, I hiphop and do moves mostly only professionals can do including a head spin. As we finish off the crowd screams and cheers. As we make our way back to the seats, Ellen says into the microphone, and that's Maximum Ride and Gazzy ride, the twin combo. The crowd erupts once again into cheers and shouts. We make our way to the backstage area. Our mum picks us up and we drive home only to be greeted by the fact that school is on tomorrow.

**Hope you liked it, need ideas and reviews.**

**SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT!**

**first timer**


	2. School

**Hey, Need reviews, no reviews equals no chocolate chip cookies, HAHAHAHA wow I'm turning into Max.**

_HI I'M LINE, THE LINE_

Fang's POV

"HURRY UP FANG, MAXIMUM RIDE IS ON THE ELLEN SHOW, EEEEEEEK!" my sister Ella is so annoying. "SQUEAL, MAXIMUM RIDE IS ON, SQUEAL, SHE IS HAWT WITH A CAPITAL H!" and that's my embarrassing best friend Iggy. I'm fang and i have black obsidian eyes with black hair and a part of it that hangs over my eyes, and a six pact with tan skin. My sister Ella has long brunette hair and brown eyes, she has tan skin like me and currently has a crush on Iggy. Iggy has light blonde hair and blue eyes **(he's not blind in this on) **, while my other adopted sister Nudge has mocha skin and brown hair with a streak of white,Angel, my other sister has blond curly hair and blur eyes, we're all 16 and we all go to the same high school. "HAHAHAHA!" Why the heck is everyone laughing, "Fang, Max just said that she's not a lesbian!" Nudge squeals, great now everyone is down stairs. As I go down to join them I see the most beautiful girl in the world, her hair is tied up into a messy pony tail and her gleaming eyes glow with mischief at the boy's comment. The truth is I don't even know her from zoning out on more than alot on Ella and Nudge's talks about celebrities. As Nudge notices me staring she says, well look at who has a crush, "I even hear that she's going to our high school!" Nudge says while holding a magazine with Maximum Ride on it.I snap out of my trance and look at Nudge in pure happiness but quickly cover it up with my usual emo self. Hey don't judge me.

_I'M BACK I'M LINE_

Max POV

TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL MORNING

As I woke up, I stare at my alarm clock, 7:00, crap, I rushed to the bathroom while grabbing my clothes and my towel. I quickly have a shower and get dressed in similar clothes to yesterday except that my jacket was a leather one that looked like a bikey jacket except less puffy, It went no where past my chest and gave me a rebel look along with my fingerless gloves that stopped at my wrists, as soon as I'm done, I grab my helmet and hop on my mototcycle, **(screw age laws) **and notice that Gazzy is sitting on his motorcycle handing me my breakfast, toast with bacon, yay. I hungrily wolf down my food while wiping off my baby motorcycle, yes I love my motorcycle that I call it my baby but I really love it that much. As my brother and I sped off we parked our babies in front of the school, oh crap, I forgot to tie up my hair, oh well. As I take my helmet I toss my hair and flick over my hair, which gave it twice the effect considering that my hair goes all the way down to my waist. I put my helmet down and walk into school with my bag. More than a few boys wolk whistled, I simply glared at them.

_I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SAY_

Fang's POV

As I drove Iggy and my siblings to school, there were two motorbikes parked at front of the school and a SMOKING HAWT girl hopped off the motorbike and took off her helmet, I recognised her immediately as Maximum ride, she seemed to look annoyed for one second as her hair whipped around to her face, then she did the most amazing thing. She whipped her hair, ruffled it and flicked it back, causing it to fall behind her back and land evenly making her look even more beautiful. I heard more than a few boys wolf whistle in her direction. being one of the popular boys I am, Lissa the school slut glared at Max when she noticed me staring. Max didn't even seem to notice, HAHAHA classic.

As Max and her brother made their way into school heading to the office for their schedules, I followed them. HEY I heard that, I am not a creeper stalker, OK maybe just a little tiny bit. As I was saying, the twins looked at each other's schedules and started heading in different schedules when the bell rang. I came up to her and asked her if she would like for me to show her where her class was. She looked at my face as if trying to study me and then simply replied with a yes. Her voice sounded like an angel.

_I GIVE UP_

Max's POV

An emo looking boy came up to me and asked if I wanted him to escort me to my next class. I studied him for a few seconds wondering if he was a jock. NOPE, he was plain emo, with an expressionless face and no feelings, YEP. I replied with a yes and went showed him my schedule, he said that he strangely enough had all of his classes with me. HMMMM I followed him to homeroom and walked there. At the front of the class sat the teacher. "Ahh you must be Maximum Ride, please come here and Nick, why are you late?" she practically shouted. "I was showing her around." he said, "Have a seat Nick" the teacher said, "Now Maximum, will you tell a few things about yourself?" the teacher continued.

As I stepped in front of the class about all of the boys wolf-whistled while all the girls glared. I said in a fake cheery tone "I'm Maximum Ride but please call me Max because if you don't I'll rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can see me rip your head off ." I said in a deathly cheery voice, A few of them shivered after that. Nick just looked at me wide eyed and a clue of fear flashed across his face. "Umm..., Max, you will me sitting next to Nick." she stuttered obviously taking my threat to heart. "Thank you Mrs..." "Batchedler" she said quickly. "ah" I replied, as I made my way to the free seat next to Nick. "Call me Fang," he said to me quietly. I nodded quickly.

**Sorry that it was crappy, but I promise that what I have in store for you will totally make up for it, Just so you know this is gonna involve some singing.**

**Please review**

**If you can guess what happens next, I'll say your username_ is awesome, epic etc. KK**

**Promise next one will be longer**


	3. music twins

**Hello my fello people, I am sooooooooooooo sorry that my other chapters were so short, i promise that this one will be longer. REMEMBER THAT IM A FIRST TIMER!**

Recap-

Max and Fang are in class and have all of the same classes, Fang introduces himself while in class.

_REMEMBER ME THE LINE_

Max's POV

SOOOOOO boring, how do people survive in these classes, I mean like, first there's the extremely long lecture about what we're going to do, and then, we have to actually look at the teacher the entire time she's talking. I mean come on. So here I am sleeping in class having a pleasant dream about theories on why Nick's name is Fang (they're pretty funny) and then I get detention for sleeping! I should sue the teachers for trying to make us sleep and then getting us into trouble for sleeping. WHERE IS THE LOGIC IN THIS WORLD? As I am so rudely awoken by the stupid teacher Mr Batcher or something like that I'm laughed at by some of the stupid sluts and jocks in this class. AGHH I mean it's like life hates like when i say 'I'm actually having a good day' life says 'Oh no can't have that, I'll just throw something bad in there.' Anyways, I hear a speck of happiness, BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING. THE BELL, THE ONLY SPECK OF HEAVEN IN SCHOOL (no sarcasm). I ran out of class as in literally, speeding out of class as if my life depended on it, well it sorta did. ANYWAYS, as I sped off, Fang slowly as ever, grabbed his stuff and walked casually out of class. As I waited for Elmo (Fang-emo) outside of the classroom at my locker, (hey, I don't know where anywhere is) Lissa, the queen bitch appeared out of nowhere, with her usual slutty clothes. mini mini skirt that showed her underwear and a 'designer' shirt that showed her belly and hardly covered her.

"Who are you, oh right, a bitch," Lissa said cockily.

"Actually, I'm Maximum Ride, the famous dancer, singer, and actress who just happens to have a black belt in everything and is mega rich, so why don't you move outta my way or else I'll shave your head then burn all of your accessories and make up and you and make it look like an accident." I replied in a deathly calm voice.

"Lissa, maybe you need to be nicer to my friends." Fang shouted.

"Oh ummm she's your friend, well why don't you hang out with me instead of that bitch?" she said pushing herself onto Fang.

"You need a life, oh I know maybe you can make a living as a prostitute." I yelled happily.

_WHO HERE HATES LISSA?_

Fang's POV

Max was sleeping in class, she seriously needs to pay more attention. She's so peaceful, since I first met her, she was guarded by sarcasm and fear, now she's looks so peaceful as her hair falls gracefully behind her back and, wait woah, I can't be falling for her no way. As the teacher came up to her and well, you know what happened, it involved series of shouts, snores, stomping, cussing and other things. What will I do with her, _'you could date her' _woah no way, she probably doesn't even like me and only needs me for school purposes. She can't like me, could she? I mean, i am the most popular boy in school, and I do have killer abs, maybe, no. I DON'T LIKE HER AND THAT'S IT.

When the bell rang, Max sprinted out of class like she was on fire and encountered, the she-devil herself. I'm not joking, Lissa was the number one school slut and had different boyfriends every 2 days. I mean, that has to be a world record. As Max retorted a pretty cool comeback I came up and told Lissa not to mess with her. Turned to me, she looked shocked and then tried to put on a 'cute' pouty face. Key word -TRIED and failed miserable, it sorta looked like she had an infection on her lower lip. She then pushed herself onto me, how desperate can a girl get? Lissa obvioiusly, not even her 2nd in commands did that. SICKOS

Max and I went to recess and I introduced my friends to her and blah blah blah, my friends included Angel, Iggy, Ella, Nudge and yeah, and then she showed us her twin Gazzy, (don't ask). As soon as then bell rang, Max, Gazzy and I went to Music. As everyone seated themselves, Gazzy and Max were told to introduce themselves. It was hilarious, they said the exact same words except for the names and stuff. The teacher was confused for a second and soon proceeded to tell them to sit in the 2 seats on either side of me, I prevented my fan girls from coming anywhere near me. AND THAT"S HARD WORK. The teacher then said for the twins to perform a song for us. They agreed and said that they would be Lala Land by Demi Lovato since Max and Gazzy singers and guitarists. A track came on and Gazzy was on the electric guitar while Max was singing.

(Max sounds like her, better)

I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat at Ronalds  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land today, Today, today

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land today  
, today, today

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

She was beautiful, almost as if she was the music. She was so caught up in the music, like there was no one watching.


	4. SORRY GUYS

**Sorry that I haven't written in a few days but, I've been working on another 2 stories when an amazing idea came into my head. Please read them as well.**

**I may not do another one until monday cause I'm going to Movie world tomorrow and my dad is staying home (he doesnt like me using the laptop). SO SORRY GUYS. I promise that I'll make it up to you with some fax**

**Scar-out**


	5. Last chapter READ EVERYTHING

**Hey people, If you were reading 'Love ya bro' so sorry that I moved it, Im a first timer and everything so I don't really know how to deal with everything. So sorry for the late updates and grammer mistakes.**

Max's POV

As I made my way down to my seat with Gazzy. Everyone cheered and clapped loudly. As they did, I looked towards Fang.

He simply stared at me shocked. When he finally closed his mouth, I muttered,

"must've never been to one of my concerts."

Everyone continued on with their lives, (jocks flirting with girls nearest to them, sluts flirting with boys nearest to them, unpopular girls swooning over jocks and etc.)

I tell you, no one at all was paying attention to the teacher except for the class nerds. As all this happened, I doodled on my paper and waited for the heavenly bell to ring.

AND when it finally did, everyone rushed out the door, struggling to get to wherever they were scheduled next.

Fang, Gazzy and I went to Pe and stuffed our bags into the lockers. As we went off our separate ways to change, I heard saw Lissa secretly taking something out of her chest.

being the curious person I am, i crept closer towards her. I soon saw her taking pads out of her bra. HAHAHA, I took my phone out and recorded it. She was sooo screwed.

I later made myself known by laughing my head off.

"hahahaha, you are pathetic Lissa, I can't believe it."

"Ahh, you little whore, don't you dare tell anyone. If you do, I'll make our life a living hell." She screamed/whispered.

"Oh I'm so scared." I said sarcastically.

"Well you should be, now go away." She said obviously not detecting my large amount of sarcasm.

"Well, you might want to know that I got the entire thing on tape." I laughed.

"Ahhh, give that right now."

"What happens if I don't wanna?"

"Grrrrrrr." she groaned in fustration

"bye bye Lissa, the slut who wears 5 pads because she doen't have any boobs."

"I don't think you're any better."

I stripped off my shirt and had the satisfaction of seeing Lissa gape. As I quickly changed, I sprinted out of the locker rooms grinning to myself.

As we all sat down awaiting the Coach's orders, Lissa joined us while trying to give me a glare. She failed making herself look like an infection was on her entire face.

"Lissa, would you like to report to the clinic." coach said to Lissa with bursts of laughs.

"HAHAHAAHA" the entire class burst out laughing when they saw her face.

I was rolling on the ground trying to calm myself.

"Max, please explain." coach gasped out between that Lissa was directing her anger at me.

"Well it all started when..." I said imitating shakespeare

"wait, she... she was videotaping... something to give to the ... boys." She interrupted

Coach gave me a knowing look, he had endured years of Lissa's bitchiness to know that she was lying.

"I wasn't giving anything to the boys, " I shouted to her.

"I was gonna blackmail you." I whispered loudly.

"See... She should get detention coach, the suspect confesses." she shouted

Coach gave me an amused look, clearly happy that someone finally showed Lissa up.

"I'm afraid that you will have to explain what she was video taping." Coach said in a fake stern voice.

"Oh, doesn't matter, right Maxicuns?" she said politely, clearly trying to hold back a punch.

" for calling me that, I will now tell them, it all started.." I said until I was rudely interrupted.

"Max, I'm so sorry, nothing happened." she screamed

"Ok nothing to see here folks." I said imitating a business man

"Awwww" the class whined.

"I'll tell you later" I whispered/shouted to the class.

"Let's continue class, shall we." coach said firmly.

"first off, we will be doing laps."

everyone hopped off their seats and started running around the oval. As I started to sprint off coach called for me.

"Nice one, I've been waiting for someone to show her up, she complains about her nails being chipped everyday!" coach whispered in my ear.

"Oh and by the way, I heard you were a kickboxing proffesional." he said happily.

"Yeah, I have a black belt in everything and I was taught how to fight before I could walk." I relied

"well today, we're doing kick boxing lessons, would you please show us some moves."

"sure"

As the class finished the laps, I geared up and positioned myself into a fighting stance. Coach introduced me and kickboxing and proceeded to tell e a few moves I would perform.

"Jab, Uppercut, round house kick, spinning back kick."

"Class, those are the most common known kick boxing moves.""now, who wants to be the victim?"

Some of the jocks raised their hands thinking that they could take a girl on. Gazzy was picked since we learned kickboxing together, we were evenly levelled.

"Just to see a full out fight, Gazzy and max, fight." coach shouted.

Gaz and I full out fought with professional moves including a spinning high jump kick. After a few minutes, coach blew the whistle. Neither of us were puffing or sweating since it was only an example.

"And class, that is a professional example."

the entire class clapped either in fear or amazement.

**Review please.**

**i would like to thank 'just your regular surfer girl' for telling me to continue the story, I'll think about it**


	6. hysterical laughing

**Once again, thankyou 'just your regular surfer girl'. I would of given up on the story if you hadn't told me to continue.**

**Recap-**

**Max and Fang are in kick boxing class. Max amazes everyone with her kick boxing skills and amazement with Gazzy.**

"And that's all for today class, tomorrow we will continue with basic moves in kick boxing." shouted coach.

The entire class was stil too shocked to make a single noise. And then, the classical, cricket chirping began. haha, actually, that was Gazzy attempting to make a cricket noise.

As the bell finally rang, the entire class rushed to the lockers and got changed. When everyone finally came out to go to the cafeteria, Fang came up to me and stared at me wide-eyed. I smirked at him and nudged him.

"hello, there mister tooth, surprised?"

"huh, that was ... amazing." he said in astonishment

"Well then, let's hurry up and head off to biology already." I told him while attempting to pull him with me.

As I sped off to choir with Fang, we found our seats easily.

"Hey Fangy, wanna ditch this loser and have some fun?" Lissa asked 'seductively' (see how i used the quotation marks).

"For the last time Lissa, just leave me alone and-" He began

"Just give up for crying out loud Lissa, no one wants you, I bet you on my life that you paid those jocks you went out with, to become your boyfriends." I said loudly purposely with exaggerated irritation.

"ARGH, just shut up you... you slut!" she screamed.

"Pfffffft, HAHAHAHAHAHA, ok ok, who here..pffft...thinks I'm a slut?" I shouted while struggling to hold in my laughter.

no movement was made.

"Haha, ok ok, who here thinks Lissa is a slut?" I asked loudly laughing.

everyone's hands shot up, even the teacher raised her hand subconsciously but quickly pulled it down, looking embarrassed.

"PFFT, HAHAHAHAHA." I laughed hysterically while rolling on the floor.

"Ok, class is starting." said the teacher.

As the class settled down, Lissa continued to glare at the back of my head. In al honesty, she just looked like she had a constipated face.

When class finally ended, I rushed towards the outside and leaped into the air. I loved the feel of the grass on my feet and the wind in my hair. I ran towards the oval and soon reached a tree near it.

I dumped my school things and leaned against the tree. I think I might of spent a few hours just soaking up the sun.

And suddenly, out of no where, I saw a few bulky men making their way towards me.

I was about to run off when a man came behind me and jabbed me.

**I got this idea from 'just your average surfer girl', PLEASE review, soz that i havent been updating recently. I've been caught up with school stuff.**


End file.
